Love Story
by SandKastles
Summary: REMAKE! Its your typical Fang leaves. comes back, they fall in love, right? Well, that's what suppose to happen. Fax! Not set after any books just...written after they save the world.  I haven't read the last two books yet
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm rewriting "Love Story" I honestly don't like what I did with it in 7****th**** grade so here's a remake. I hope it seems improved.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns everything!**

* * *

><p><em>Damn baby, Just don't understand where we went wrong, I gave you my heart, I gave you my soul<em>, _I gave you..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Eight years ago, the one person I needed the most walked away and never came back.

It's my fault though, I told him not to. At the time, I didn't want him to. I was too hurt, too jealous, too…everything. Most of all though, I loved him too much. No, not loved, _love._

Even after eight years that hasn't changed. After several other relationships that were seemingly perfect, I still missed my dark haired and quiet, second in command.

I guess eight years can't erase sixteen years of what we had. _But doesn't time heal all wounds?_

**Fang POV**

I can't do this anymore. Being here with _them, _being nice to _them, _listening to _them _talk about their issues, when really I wanted nothing more than to be with _her._

I still can't believe I've lasted this long without her, but she wanted me gone. If she didn't want me, then there was no I could ever go back.

Except I have to.

Eight years without her, without her laugh, her smile, her beautiful green eyes and long, albeit sometimes dirty, dirty blonde hair. I miss her too much, I need her, I want her, I love her. So much.

Even at sixteen I knew that, but there was just no way I deserved her. I should have known that I would have screwn up eventually. And I did, in the worst way.

_Why did I let that happen? I didn't I fight her?_

I wasn't sure which her I was referring to this time; the one who destroyed my life or the one destroyed my heart.

Either way I should have fought them both, maybe then I wouldn't be holed up in this miserable excuse of an apartment, with three miserable college students, working a miserable job at Target in a miserable excuse of a town thousands of miles away from her.

I guess you could say life's been pretty miserable.

I need her back.

Now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way, about meIt's just too much, just too much _

**Fang POV**

I knew just what I had to do. She'll hate me for it, that's for sure, but hopefully that's a good thing.

I took me two days to get back to Arizona, with very few pit stops. I knew it was going to be worth it if it worked, but I had no idea how I was going to do this without any equipment.

Equipment or not, all I needed was what I was going to say, or sing rather.

At the library I googled love songs and holy damn! There were so many. _But which one was the right one?_

After hours of looking, I finally had it! It wasn't completely perfect but, it was the best so far.

I printed the lyrics and went back to my cheap motel room to memorize them.

They weren't too hard but still, I'm not exactly a music prodigy, a lot of work had to go in to this. This was way to important to screw up.

I had to get this right.

**Max POV**

Why hasn't he come back? You would think that he would have it figured out by now?

I mean I reacted pretty heavily, a "friend" wouldn't do that right? He had to know how I felt about him…

Right?

God, he's an idiot then if he hasn't!

I wish I had told him…

There are too many wishes I could make…

I wish I hadn't told him to leave.

I wish I had followed him.

I wish he would come back.

I wish. I wish. I wish.

But I've stopped wishing, there's no point, he's not coming back and if he did, why would it be for me? It'd probably be for the rest of the flock, not that he'd see much of them. Only Gazzy and Angel are left with me.

The rest… well there's no point in talking about them, I'd only get jealous.

_Where are you Fang?_


End file.
